


The Choice

by XxBlackPandaxX



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlackPandaxX/pseuds/XxBlackPandaxX
Summary: The decision between life and death can be a simple and easy one.





	

I open my eyes and I'm back at home. It's strangely quiet. The sudden sou d of the tv makes me jump. As I walk into the other room to see what;s on the tv I can hear the sound of my footsteps. I stand alone in front of the blaring tv and watch.  
"Today there was a reported accident. the vehicle was hit by a oncoming truck, traveling at high speeds. Two adults and a teenage girl were involved." The reporter's voice was the only sound in the room.  
"The driver of the truck was pronounced dead at the scene along with the teen." I stare blankly at the screen. I can't be dead, I can't be. I slowly back away, stumbling over something that I hadn't noticed.

The reporter continues speaking as I walk back into the other room. I feel myself start to panic as my breathing gets fats. I start pacing, the only thing I know how to do when I panic. I yell out, trying to call out for someone, anyone, but no sounds come out. It's then that I notice a paper on top of a desk against the wall. I break my pacing and walk over to the desk and look down at the paper.  
"Choose." One simple word written in the middle of the sheet. Below it was a picture of a door. My eyes bolted to the front door. Choose what? What does the door have to do with anything? I make my way to the door and slowly open it.

Beyond the door is nothing. I squint my eyes as I look into the blinding light. I then turn back and look back into the house. It was completely different, it was dark and decrepit. The walls were crumbling. It was at that moment I realized what was happening. I had to choose between life or death. Life being the life that I had before, and death being alone and having no one, something I couldn't handle. I look back at the door. I take a deep breath and walk through the door.

I stand in the bright abyss in silence. After a second I hear voices. I don't recognize the voices at first, but as they get louder i realize who they are. I smile brightly as I hear them call for me. That's when I open my eyes. I'm blinded at first by the lights in the room. As my eyes adjust I can start to realize where I am. I look around the room, which seems to be a hospital room. I turn my head and see my parents. They both smile at me as i look at them. I'm glad I chose life, life is worth living.


End file.
